Happy Valentine's Day!
by Katou Michinzu
Summary: It's valentine's day. What does the guild do? Nothing, just the usual. Except for the fact that the girls are giving out chocolates to their friends and to the guys they like. Only, despite the others, Lucy isn't completely aware of her own feelings. So what happens when she gives chocolates to someone who is? And what if that person just happens to get the wrong idea? Oneshot.


A/N: Yes, I know that valentine's day is long gone, so this is pretty much overdue. But it just came to me. So I'll post it. My writing's not very good so please bear with me.

The title's not very original, I know. I suck at titles.

Disclaimer: I seriously don't get why this is necessary, it's obvious that I don't own Fairy Tail.

Enjoy the fluff, don't forget to review!

* * *

**Happy Valentine's Day**

Lucy stretched out her arms as she awoken, excited for the new day that was ahead.

Although she was always happy, this day is a little more special. For other girls that is.

Why? Because today is valentine's day.

For most girls at her age, this is the day where they would confess to the ones they like by giving them chocolates. Or the day where couples go out on a very romantic date.

Although she hates to admit it, Lucy doesn't have anyone special of whom she has romantic feelings for. A part of her is sulking about it, but decided to ignore it instead.

Valentine's day isn't just a day for couples or confessions, it's also a day for friendship, also known as friendship chocolates. People seem to forget about that fact. Not the celestial mage though. In fact, she'd been making chocolates for her friends yesterday. Which is why she declined to go out on a mission with Natsu and Happy.

The blonde frowned upon remembering her team mates' reaction, they looked really excited to go on that job too.

Oh well, the celestial user concluded that she'll make it up to them by giving them friendship chocolates... well, a fish for Happy, knowing that he'd very much prefer that.

...Speaking of her wacky team mates, it's a good thing that they didn't barge into her house right now. Because if they did, she'd definitely smashed them into the wall or kick them as hard as she could by instinct. Then she'll be feeling guilty and mad for the rest of the day.

"Do you think they'll like my chocolates?" Lucy asked. Unlike Mira, her cooking and baking skills are just about average.

"Pyuu..." Plue shakily announced.

"Yeah, I hope they will." she agreed.

No, she isn't insane. Talking to your celestial spirit whose only response is 'Pyu' is perfectly normal.

She's very much aware that Plue can't really talk back. But there's nothing wrong with pretending he does. Other people do it too anyway, like with their pets.

She glanced at the clock as she petted Plue. Her eyes widened, she overslept!

Right after gathering her gifts, she headed out to the guild.

Her chocolate's design by the way, are simple really. For each person is a small plastic bag composed of chocolates, with a ribbon tying it up to close it.

* * *

"Minna, ohayo gozaimasu!" (Everyone, good morning!) the girl greeted cheerfully as she enters the guild, in return, she was greeted back.

Her guild mates has been treating this event normally. By normal, meaning being loud, happy and drunk as always.

She walked up to Mirajane by the bar, deciding to give out her gift first.

"Mira-san, happy valentine's day, thank you for everything." Lucy happily said.

The takeover demon mage smiled brightly, resting her chin on her right palm as her arms are folded. The other hand receiving the present.

"Thank you, Lucy. I've made you a chocolate as well." she responded, turning on her back as she finds her gift.

The Heartfilia girl waited patiently when she heard...

"If you think you're man enough for older sister, then you'll have to beat me!" Elfman remarked, as loud as always.

"But I'm not a man at all. It's just friendship chocolates." Lucy replied, clearly annoyed by him calling her a man for a thousandth time since they've met.

"Ragghhh!" the beast shouted.

"Oh, that reminds me..." the blonde muttered, rummaging through her pack of treats.

"Happy valentine's day, Elfman."

"F-For me?" he asked as she lent him the treat, stunned.

"These are frienship chocolates, thank you for being a good friend." she added quickly.

"Oh... than- Ow-!" he yelled out at the last part, interrupted by a huge heart-shaped chocolate thrown at his head.

"I have decided to give you some treats, do not think of anything else about it! I just happen to make too much!" Evergreen shouted at him, obviously the one threw it.

"Woah. For making too much, that sure is big." Bickslow commented from behind, while his so called 'babies' echoe him.

"Wow! Thanks, Evergreen! You're the man!" the male take-over mage thanked gratefully, this is the biggest chocolate he has ever received!

The Raijin Tribe member blushed furiously in response. "I am not a man, you fool!" she exclaimed, smacking him on the head with her fan afterwards.

"Hey, Lucy." Mira interrupted, making Lucy remember how this happened in the first place.

"Here's yours."

"Oh, thank you."

As she left the bar, she heard the bar maid call out "Good luck with Natsu!"

The key-user blushed, she turned to say "W-We're just friends!", receiving a mischievous smile in return.

* * *

_I wonder where she is..._ she thought. She's already given out her treats to mostly everyone. The only ones left are, Levy, Wendy, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Natsu and a few more.

"Ah! Levy-cha-" she stopped in mid-sentence.

Levy was sitting between Jet and Droy, who are currently fighting about who Levy cares more about, judging by how better their treat looked from her was.

The script mage looked so bored and depressed for some reason, until...

"Gajeel!" she called out.

"Mm?" The iron dragon slayer stopped in his tracks and turned, along with his cat companion, Pantherlily.

He looked at the girl quizzically, while the rest of the Team Shadow Gear are dumbfounded by the scene before them.

"Uhm... Here." The bluenette spoke as she gives him her home made chocolate, with a tint of pink appearing on her cheeks.

"Huh?" Gajeel was flustered, he was not expecting this.

"Geehee." Pantherlily laughed in the background, copying his partner's laugh.

"Happy valentine's day..." she trailed off.

"Hey, Gajeel." Lily called to him. His face was getting more flustered than ever.

"J...Ju..." he muttered.

"What is it?" Levy asked anxiously.

"Just because I'll take this, doesn't mean I'll give you something in return!" he blurted out.

"Well, I'm not expecting you to!" she replied angrily, though somehow disappointed.

And with that, the iron dragon slayer scurried off embarrassingly, leaving a sighing Levy behind.

"Hey, Levy-chan..." the celestial mage started as she walked towards her.

"Oh, Lu-chan! Happy valentine's." the script mage greeted, lending her a gift.

"Same here." she replied brightly, hugging her after.

"I didn't think that you'd give him chocolates." Lucy whispered.

The bluenette blushed.

After giving the Team Shadow Gear their chocolates, she was about to leave.

"Well, I still have things to do. Good luck with that." the blonde said as she goes on to find the others.

"You too." was all she heard.

_With what?_ she thought.

* * *

"Erza, Gray! Happy valentine's day! Thanks for everything!" she stated brightly as she give them their gifts.

"Thank you, Lucy. Happy valentine's as well." Erza said, giving her a chocolate cupcake.

The celestial mage took a bite.

"Delicious!" she exclaimed, making the re-quip mage chuckle.

"I've given my all in making these." the scarlet-haired female added rather confidently.

"This tastes really good, Lucy." Gray spoke as he took another bite of his chocolate.

"Thanks." Lucy replied, eating the cupcake as she did.

She suddenly felt a chill, like some kind of evil force. The blonde had an idea of what was the cause.

As she turned around, her guess was proven right. A jealous Juvia was hiding behind a post, dark aura emanating from her.

From the looks of it, it seemed like the water mage hasn't given Gray her chocolate yet. She advances towards them.

"Gray-sama! Juvia was shy and worried before, but here it is! Juvia has worked day and night to prepare that to be perfect! Do you like it?" Juvia yelled excitedly as she shyly gives him the home made treat.

The ice mage jumped a little in surprise by her sudden appearance, though composed himself quickly right after. He turned behind to take a look at her as he finished Lucy's chocolate.

The bluenette mage embarrassingly lend him her treat that took her all day to create.

"Hm... It's amazing." he muttered.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Ohh! Gray-sama loved it! He loved it!" Juvia exclaimed as she laced her hand with the other, day dreaming of who knows what.

Lucy sighed, relieved that the water mage wasn't going to pick a fight with her.

She decided to leave quickly as she can, but something stopped her so. She turned around, walking towards the ice wizard.

"Er Gray, can you do me a favor?" the stellar spirit mage asked.

"What kind of favor?"

"Could you please give these to Juvia for me? Thanks." she stated as she gave him her chocolates for Juvia, quickly leaving.

"H-Huh? No, wait!" she heard from behind. Though after that, she heard no complaints whatsoever. Curious, she took a peek.

Lucy giggled at the scene, a few meters away from herself. Erza has been holding Gray back and seems to encourage her friend to simply accept Lucy's favor.

_I wonder how Juvia will react to that... I'm sure she'll be happy!_ the celestial mage thought.

"Oh, Lucy-san." a small voice acknowledged... It was Wendy, by the table along with Charles, Lisanna and Romeo.

"Oh! I was just looking for you guys. Here, happy valentine's day!" Lucy responded, giving each person a small plastic bag consists of chocolates.

As she did, she notices Romeo eating chocolates quietly.

"Who gave you that?" the blonde asked, curious.

"Wendy did." Lisanna spoke.

"It's really good!" the young fire mage supported.

Wendy just smiled. "I made you one too. I hope you like it."

"So did I." the youngest of the three take-over mage siblings said.

"Thank you. By the way, have guys seen Natsu and Happy?" they were the only ones she haven't given one yet.

"They went looking for you. Natsu said that they had picked out a job." the white-haired mage answered happily.

"You're in need to pay the rent, right?" Charles added.

Lucy smiled at their thoughtfulness. "Well, I'd better go home to pack up before the mission then." She said excitedly.

She'd just give them her home made treats then.

* * *

"Natsu, should we go back? Lucy's not here." Happy said.

The fire dragon slayer wasn't listening, his thoughts were filled with the conversation he had at the guild earlier...

"Here, Natsu! This is for you." Lisanna had spoke rather cheerfully, holding out a piece of box.

"What's this for?" he asked, taking the box.

"Chocolates! Today's valentine's day." she answered.

Valentine's day... Was that the day where guys get free chocolates from girls? If memory serves right, it was also a way of a girl's confession. The fire mage doesn't really care about events like that, although he do likes the free food. It was a day for lovers, right? He had no one. He considers everyone as nakama. Yes, even the ice bastard and metal face.

Though for some reason... there was a certain someone that made him question this. No, that wasn't right. Not everyone in the guild is simply family. For some time now, he feels something more than 'friendship' for that person.

Although he decided to just ignore that feeling. And it wasn't easy.

"I remembered that when we were still kids, I didn't make one at all because I can't cook very well." she continued, reminiscing about the past.

"Thanks."

"Hmm... I haven't seen Lucy today" Mirajane wondered to herself as she had put down a glass she was recently wiping.

"Oh yeah, maybe she just woke up late or something." her younger sister guessed.

"Weren't you talking about going on a mission with Lu-chan yesterday?" Levy asked.

"Aye! But she didn't want to go, she said she was busy." Happy spoke as he was chewing on the fish he's holding.

"I bet she was making chocolates." Lisanna said.

Mirajane smiled mischievously as an idea popped into her head. "I think so too. But not just friendship ones."

Everyone immediately stared at her, confuse.

"Really, for who?" the script mage asked curiously.

Lisanna grinned, she understood what her sister was trying to say.

"What're you guys talking about?" the dragon slayer asked nonchalantly. He may seem uninterested, but this topic got the best of his curiosity for some reason. But a part of him was afraid to know... What. The. Hell. Was. Happening to him?

"Well as you know Natsu, today is valentine's day. And this is usually the time for people to confess their love, especially girls." Mirajane stated.

Levy's face brightened up, she gets it now. So she decided to join in. "You mean..."

"L-Lucy lliiikes someone!" Happy yelled, surprised.

The girls nodded in agreement.

"Wh-Who?" the fire mage questioned shakily.

"Hmm I've thought about it..." the barmaid turned to Natsu "Don't you think that Lucy may have feelings for you?" she asked dreamily, her head tilting to her right side as it rests on her hands that were clapped together.

"Wh-Wha-Wha...?" he stammered. Why was he getting excited all of a sudden? It was a weird feeling... he was feeling all kinds of different emotions at the same time. This proved one thing, Lucy was the cause of it. She wasn't even here. Boy, she really is weird.

"She lliiikes youu." Happy supported, smirking at his partner.

"I agree." Lisanna said.

"Me too." the bluenette admitted.

Wait a minute. They all think so too? He quickly turned away, hiding the blush that threatened to appear on his face at any second.

"..." he didn't answer. What the hell was he supposed to reply? He can't just say that he has developed feelings for her and later realized it, can he?

Mirajane smiled even more at her friend's reaction. The last time she ever teased him was when she used to be the 'demon'. And it was because of his cute or laughable doings. Now, it was because of something related to romance. Oh, how time flies fast. Now for the last blow.

"I think the both of you would make a great couple!" Natsu flinched at those words. He finally blushed.

"Natsu, let's go find Lucy." Happy suggested, deciding to help his partner out.

"...Yeah, let's also pick a mission to go to." Natsu quietly agreed.

Then they left the girls, who were giggling to themselves.

"It seems like Natsu has finally grown up." Lisanna spoke.

"Natsu!" Happy called loudly, breaking his train of thought.

His team mate simply looked at him.

_Natsu's been acting stranger than usual for some time now._ the cat thought. This wasn't the first time either.

Before the two of them can say anything, a loud shriek was heard.

"What are you doing in my house?!" the blonde shouted as she kicked the both of them to the floor.

"L-Luce... welcome back" Natsu uneasily replied as his team mate's foot got off him.

"Answer my question." she ordered.

"Happy... help me out here." he called to his feline friend, only to find out that he was gone and probably hiding somewhere from angry Lucy.

"Well?" the stellar spirit mage asked again, glaring hard.

Natsu swallowed hard, she can be just as scary as Erza when she chooses to be.

"You weren't at the guild so we decided to look for you."

Upon hearing that, the celestial wizard's face soften.

"Oh. You should've just said so."

"I can't! You kicked me in the face, Lucy!"

"That's because you broke into my house again... sorry." she apologised. She should've been used to this by now.

"Anyway, I heard that you were looking for me to go on a job, right?" she changed the topic.

"Yeah, we were. The reward is 300,000 jewels, you'd like that, right?" Natsu grinned, he was back to his old self again. He took out the request paper to show it in front of his friend.

Lucy clapped her hands together, her eyes sparkled in enthusiasm. "So that means I'll have 100,000 jewels? That's great! It's more than enough to pay for this month's rent! Hold on, I'll go pack up."

The fire mage simply watched as she rushed over to her things. She smelled nice today, he used to never mind about that. Natsu shook his head right after, they were just friends.

The fire dragon slayer took a sniff and looked around... Happy was gone now. Where is he? Did he go back to the guild?.

"Oh, Natsu! I almost forgot!" he heard his friend yell in realization.

She ran up towards him, both of her hands behind her back. She held it out, a box of chocolate. A little bigger compared to the others, the design is different too.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Natsu!" she exclaimed. Natsu was the person she was most thankful to. Not only was he the one who introduce her to Fairy Tail, he was also the one who always saved her. She really is glad to have met this pink-haired idiot.

Natsu stiffened, it was like Gray had frozen him.

He again then remembered what Mirajane had said earlier.

_"Not just friendship ones."_

He stared at her for a while, both of her eyes are shut as she smiled brightly. His eyes widened, she was blushing a little too!

_"Don't you think that Lucy may have feelings for you?"_

Was that what Mira thinks? He always thought that Lucy just thought of him as a friend and nothing more. A best friend sure, but other than that...

_"I think the both of you would make a great couple!"_

Lucy... and him... a couple. Soul mates... He likes the sound of that.

_"Lucy may have feelings for you?"_

_"may have feelings... for you..."_

_"feelings... for you..."_

_"Lucy has feelings for you."_

"Natsu?" Lucy asked, wondering why he wasn't moving for a while.

The fire dragon slayer dropped the request sheet at his side, taking a step forward.

"Lucy..."

He took the chocolate by his left hand. The salmon-haired male wasn't looking at it at all, his eyes were only focused on the stellar spirit mage.

Slowly, his face got closer to her own... until his lips met hers.

The fire mage shut his eyes close, inhaling her scent as he kissed her.

The blonde girl's eyes widened in surprise, though later began to kiss him back.

When they parted, Lucy was the first to speak. "N-Natsu! Wh-What was that?!" she questioned embarrassingly, that was her first kiss!

Her team mate stared at her in confusion. "Huh?"

"That kiss! Why did you do that?" maybe she shoud've tone her voice down a bit. It wasn't like she didn't like it.

Natsu scratched the back of his head. "Th-That's my answer..." he blushed.

"Eh? Answer to what?" what is he talking about? And why would a kiss be his form of answer? Unless...

The key-user folded her arms as her right hand held her chin, thinking deeply.

Today's valentine's day.

_"Good luck with Natsu!"_ Mirajane had said.

_"You too."_ That was what Levy replied when she wished her luck.

She also remembered... Lisanna was grinning so happily at her.

They definitely had something to do with it.

This was still a surprise and a big question mark for her though. Surely, a few words coming out of any of the three relating to romance wouldn't have made her best friend realized things such as love that fast. The guy's dense, everyone is nakama to him. He probably doesn't even know anything about dating.

So that leaves her to think that...

Natsu has fallen in love with her... and has realized it long ago.

Lucy blushed even more.

Wait, wait, wait! Then that means he isn't dense about romance at all!

But he never even showed any signs of him being a bit interested in her.

This is no good. It was just a theory. She was going around in circles. Why debate about it to herself when she can ask him straight out?

She took a glance at him. He was just staring blankly. This guy? In love with her? Impossible.

But wait, then why did he kiss her?

"Ugh!" she grunted out loud. This doesn't make any sense! Why does she always over think?

"Luce! Are you alright?" Her friend asked. His eyes showed he was worried. A lot. It made her heart skip a beat.

"..." the memory of them kissing was suddenly on her head. And it's stuck there. Her chest is beating so fast and loud that she found it strange as to why the dragon slayer doesn't seem to hear it. Her face is clearly red now too.

She just have to ask. "A-Answer to what, Natsu?" she asked again.

"Y-You were gonna c-confess, right?" he stammered. He sounded a little scared now. Lucy found his actions quite cute.

"...I-I wasn't. If you're thinking about these chocolates, it's friendship ones." she replied.

The dragon slayer's eyes widened, it looked hurt too.

"Oh" he said.

Darn those instincts of his! He shouldn't jump to conclusions. Now, look at where it got him. He just ruined their friendship. Things would never be the same ever again.

What hurts the most was, she didn't feel the same way.

The fire mage turned to go. This was just all too much.

"Wait!" Lucy called.

Natsu looked over his shoulder.

"I... never thought that you felt that way about me."

She probably thought that he doesn't have a clue about things like this. He wished he didn't.

Lucy held his hand.

"To be honest, I think I have feelings like that for you too."

_Really?_ He wanted to ask hopefully but he can't find his voice.

She squeezed his hand.

"I was... interested in you. But you just thought of me as a friend... that's what I thought."

He waited in anticipation.

"What I'm trying to say is... I guess I fell in love with you without realizing it." her face was colored scarlet now.

He finally laughed. That was the same for him.

"Natsu, I love you. You just made me realized that, you're not so much of an idiot." she smiled.

Natsu finally showed his signature smirk, pulling her into his arms. He buried his head into her neck, relaxed by her wonderful scent.

"I love you too, Luce." he said with a toothy grin, a little red.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" he added.

* * *

A/N: And we're done. Aww, Natsu is so cute when he's in love. Well, cuter than before.

As you can see there's not only NaLu, but some hints of Elfgreen, GaLe, Gruvia and Rowen as well.

Did I do good? I felt like it isn't worthy to be under the category of humor at all. And I seriously apologise if any of the characters are ooc.

Please review, it makes me happy!


End file.
